Military Girls
by LilyLaRein
Summary: All his life Armin had been bullied and treated as an outcast, but now that he has joined the Recon Corps will his secret get him thrown out? (I don't own SNK : c ) Rated T for sexual slurs and possible mild lemon-ness later.
1. Chapter 1

"Sissy!"

"Queer!"

"Fag!"

Armin had been called all of these things growing up, knowing he was different. No one ever let him live that fact down. He was smart, sometimes smarter than the adults, which usually got him in trouble. He was strong willed and courageous, which usually got him into fights with other kids. He was open-minded and didn't care about who liked who, just as long as they were happy, and this usually got him in trouble with the church. He had so much to offer but people only saw him as a crazy heretic, and the kids thought he was an alien. The boys didn't like him because he was a know it all and his small and wiry stature didn't help. The girls didn't like him because he seemed awkward and would stutter when he was asked a question, but despite everything he had two friends he would do anything for, even die because he loved them. Mikasa was like his sister, who he shared all his secrets with, and Eren... Eren was more than a friend to Armin. More than a brother even, but He knew he wasn't right for Eren. Plus he knew Mikasa already had a crush on Eren, so how could he compete with her? She was tall and lean, muscular and strong, and could do almost anything if it meant protecting Erin. Plus she was a girl, and Amrin, well he didn't know what he was. He was a fag, a sissy, an outcast who wanted to be someone else; someone beautiful. But that was a secret between Mikasa and himself. All he could do is dream and cry himself to sleep at night.

XXX

Armin awoke to see himself in the new barracks. He sits up and sees his new cloak hanging on his wall.

"I made it. I am part of something bigger. something important! I am part of the recon corps." As he stands up he notices he still hasn't changed his clothes yet. he dives back under his covers and gets dressed. he has done this routine since he decided to join the military, knowing that if he were ever caught that he might be thrown out. Especially now that he is part of the most dangerous of the military groups. He has to act strong and keep his air of intelligence, otherwise he'll be see as useless. Again. Armin had promised himself that would never happen again! He gets up now in his uniform and puts his clothes in a secret compartment in his trunk.

"Are you Armin?" The voice is coming from in front of him and he freezes.

"Are you Armin, one of the new cadets?"

with all the courage he can muster he replies, "Yes I am Armin." He slowly looks up to see a tall skinny guy smiling down at him.

"Nice to meet you Armin. Mikasa has told me to try to help you out with your situation."

"Mikasa? She promised not to tell and I am so sorry. I know someone like me shouldn't be here, but I wanted to help my friends and..." Armin can feel the tears dripping down his chin when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see the veteran looking into his eyes with compassion.

"I know you've tried to hide it, but it's not something you should be ashamed of okay?"

He nods, "But who are you?"

The tall blonde stands and strikes a mockingly heroic pose, "I am the fierce warrior princess Nanaba, and just so you know Armin, I have the same exact night dress. Well, maybe a little bigger." She miles and starts laughing while Armin just stands there stunned.

There's someone like me here who's a VETERAN! Armin smiles and laughs too.

Nanaba wraps his arm around Armin's shoulders and looks at him. "Just call me big sis, okay?"

He nods and looks up "Can you teach me how to do makeup like yours?"

They start heading out of the barracks, "One step at a time..."


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

Second chapter! Woo woo! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Armin, quit moving! I can't make it strait if you keep shaking!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never had my toes painted before and it tickles." He says giggling and wiggling his toes. Nanaba sits up and looks him in the face.

"You've never painted your toes? what about your fingers?" He shakes his head in disappointment.

"No. Mikasa offered to do it once, but even though she can cut like a ninja, she paints like a three year old." Nanaba burst out laughing, almost spilling the green polish all over herself.

"What would you do if she were standing right behind you and heard that?" Armin sits up tall and slowly turns around.

"BOO!" Nanaba says grabbing Armin's leg, making him yell and jump like a cricket. She couldn't help but laugh as he settled down and turned beet-red.

"That's not funny!" he says crossing his arms. Nanaba couldn't help but tell him, "Yah, well you just look cute when you're mad, so I can't help it. Plus, you're in my cabin now! My cabin; my rules." It had been a week since Armin had gotten the okay to be switched to Nanaba's cabin with special permission from captain Levi. There were only a few people that knew that Nanaba was transgendered and Levi felt it would be hard on her to be in a cabin full of guys and awkward for the girls if she was put in their cabins, so he had requested she get her own space wherever they were at. She was fine with this, since it meant she could do whatever she wanted to do to her room, but now she had Armin and his style was a little more laid back. He had his bunk with his trunk of clothes where he kept his books, maps, and his grandfathers hat. It was also where he hid his ever growing collection of female stuff, like his dresses, makeup, and his jewelry. Now that he had settled in he was starting to try and figure out who he wanted to be. Mikasa and Nanaba were the only ones who knew Armin was possibly transgendered, and so Levi was shocked when Nanaba had asked him to let Armin stay with her.

XxX

"Nanaba, I had to specifically ask Erwin to get you a private room, and now you want a new MALE recruit as your bunk-mate? I just don't think this is a good Idea."

"Oh come on Levi," She had always had a way with convincing people to help her. Especially the male officers, which wasn't always a bad thing, though sometime Mike would get a little jealous. "I get lonely in my room alone! AND this way I can make sure he doesn't mess with Eren or Mikasa at night. They're almost inseparable and could cause a lot of damage if alone or if they get bad ideas."

Even though he was starting to have a little trust in Eren and his friends to do the right thing, he felt she had a point. "Fine, he can stay with you on one condition. If this arrangement affects his abilities in the slightest, then he will be moved to the dungeon. Understand?"

She squealed with excitement and jumped up and down, though Armin had not taken that last part in stride as she had.

"DUNGEON?! I could end up in a dungeon?! I don't think this is a good idea after all. What if I make a mistake or sleep in late! It's so cold down there and the bathroom is next to the bed! I just can't take that chance." Armin was pacing in his room he and five other guys shared.

"Oh hush, it won't end badly. I'm very clean, punctual, and I don't care what you wear. If you're so worried then you can explain to Levi why you wanted to stay with me in the first place." Armin was about to say a comeback but stopped.

"What if someone finds out?" Was all he could ask as he stopped to look at his new 'older sister.'

"You'll be fine. If someone finds out, then you can say that I've been brainwashing you into being my little sister. I can very persuasive you know?" She reassured him. He gave a weak smile and sat on his bed he'd been using for less than a week.

"Also, you're going to have to come out eventually. What about the Recon Formal? Its in a month and I don't think you want to just show up in a dress one night all like, 'Hey I'm Armin, and don't I look sexy?'" They both cracked up and Armin started to smile.

"I guess you're right. It would be nice to finally go to a ball in a dress, but don't you have to take a date?"

She grinned and replied, "I guess we have a lot to do before you ask Eren then."

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter of Military Girls. Leave a like and a comment if you liked it, or if you just want to be generous. I'm fine with both-LLR


End file.
